


Vixen

by ViciousKitten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Animal Death, Caesar's Legion, Child psychopath, Crucifixion, Female Vulpes, Gen, Marticide/Patricide, Multi, POV Multiple, Psychopath, Sadism, Torture, Violence, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousKitten/pseuds/ViciousKitten
Summary: The tale of a female Vulpes Inculta told through a series of short vignettes.  Each chapter is from a different character's first person perspective.





	1. A Remarkable Individual from an Unremarkable Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my work - I'd love your comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> XOXO,  
> VK

  **2264**

It was a slaughter. These pathetic people, cut down like mindless brahmin while blubbering nearly incoherent pleas, begging for mercy. They were so ignorant that they couldn't understand that's what they were being provided: mercy. We had hoped to cull some strong boys and men from this tribe to train for our ranks but they were all so weak, relying on their god instead of finding strength in themselves. They reminded me of a young Joshua Graham.  How ironic, I mused, that the symbol they had turned to for generations as a source of comfort would now be the instrument of their demise.

I turned to my second in command who was standing beside me. "Any women worth taking?"

"A few. They're healthy enough, but ugly."  He wrinkled his nose is dissatisfaction.  "There are a few girls who are coming of age that might be promising wives." Malpais Legate kept his gaze forward, scrutinizing every movement of his troops.

"Overall, a disappointing take." 

"Indeed," he acknowledged. 

I elbowed the legate and pointed to a young girl in the group of captures.  Instead of fear, her eyes shone with interest and excitement as she surveyed the horrors unfolding before her. "Josh, check out this spitfire," I chuckled.  We watched as the child reached out with a tiny hand and tugged on the sleeve of a nearby legionary.  The soldier leaned down to hear what the girl was saying and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Prime, report!" the Legate called out and the younger man came running at the command.  "What did the girl say?"

"Sir, she asked if she could have a turn with the hammer."

"What?" Joshua Graham was not a man easily thrown of guard but his surprise, in this case, was evident.

The soldier pointed to a small field where crucifixes were being erected for the remaining of the village's residents. "She wants to nail someone to a cross, Legate."

I was frozen with my mouth hanging open before shrugging.  "What the fuck, why not?"  I looked at the Legate whose curious amusement had evolved into a sadistic smile. "Come one. I gotta see this."  

I followed along at a distance observing as the child was led to where a teenage boy was being pinned down, awaiting his fate with broken sobs.  The legionaries were clearly befuddled as she reached for the sledgehammer. I gave them an enthusiastic nod of approval and the men handed it to her.  She could barely heft its weight but with bent determination, screwed her cupid bow's mouth in concentration as she lifted and swung.  The youth screamed as the blow missed the spike and crushed his fingers into a bloody pulp.

The girl giggled. "Oops!"  Her soft voice barely heard over the cacophony surrounding us.  "Can I have another try, please?"  Without waiting for an answer, she brought down the sledge again, this time connecting with the railroad spike being held in position for her and driving it through flesh.  Hot, sticky blood spurted from the young man's wrist and fell on her cheek. She smiled and hopped in place excitedly.  "Again?"

 The crucifixions took much longer that day.  The girl was eager to participate and I found myself unable to resist indulging her.  This tiny sprite in a patchwork sundress and bare feet was perhaps the most terrifying harbinger of death I had ever witnessed.  Her bloodlust was insatiable, her focus only breaking to sweep wisps of blonde hair that had strayed from her pigtails away from her blood spattered face.

"I want her to train as a Legionary," I said firmly.

"You can't be serious, Ed," the Legate argued, clearly forgetting his place.

"Hey, whose fucking Legion is this anyway?"

"Caesar's." He grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"And who's that?"

"You. But -"

I cut him off. "So if I, Caesar, want to allow a female into my ranks because she has the potential to be something more than a useless cunt for breeding, than I will do it.  Is that going to be a problem, Malpais Legate?"

"No, sir."

The girl started crying as the last cross was hoisted into place.  I felt dismayed that I had been so wrong about her and gotten my hopes up.  Not to mention, I was annoyed at the prospect of looking like a jackass in front of the legate.  I slowly approached her and dropped to a knee to be on eye level. "What's the matter, sweetheart?  Why are you so sad?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "There aren't any more."  Her words sent a delicious chill up my spine.  

"There will be," I reassured as I wrapped her in my arms.  "There will be."

We made our way back to where the captures were being held, her little fingers interlaced with mine. "Did you find my mama and papa?" she asked as she looked around, squinting.

"Are they on the crosses?" I asked, motioning to the field of crucified degenerates with me free hand.

"No,” she pouted.

"Is your mother with those women over there?"

"No."

I shook my head.  "That's everyone that was here when we arrived, honey.  There's no one else.  They've got to be here."

Her bright blue eyes sparkled.  "Mine."

I could feel my brow furrow.  "What's your's?"

She giggled.  "No, silly goose.   _The_ mine."

"Oh,” I said softly as I realized her meaning.  “Will you show me?"

"Sure! Follow me!"  She turned to run, tugging my hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second there, munchkin."  I beckoned the slave master. "Remove her collar."

"Yes, Lord Caesar,” he said immediately complying.

"Okay.  Off you go. You take the lead."

While my legionaries and I stayed on the trail winding up the mountain, the little girl darted back and forth across our path and frolicking through the long grass and broc flowers.

"She almost looks like a little fox, my lord," commented Graham.  Even he was enraptured by her.

"Yes, a fox! Perfect.  We'll call her Vulpes."

Vulpes led us to a well-hidden door in the side of the mountain. "Here you go, mister!"

"You will call him 'Caesar'," Malpais Legate interjected with gentle firmness.

"Okay.  This is the mine, Mr. Caesar."

A contubernium of recruits entered first with my express orders to not kill anyone.  Vulpes, the Legate, and I followed with a squad of praetorian guardsmen.  The mine shafts twisted and turned, dipped and climbed.  We finally found our way to the main cavern where the recruits had rounded up a man and woman and kept them subdued with brandished machetes.

"Hi, Mommy!" Vulpes skipped over to a woman who looked ready to hide behind the closest soldier to distance herself from the child.

“Hello, dear,” the woman managed through gritted teeth.  "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you.  You left me in village, Mommy.  You left when you saw the yellow cows coming.  I was all alone.  But this man here, Mr. Caesar, has been so nice to me.  He's been letting me help out with the crooksafuxes and stuff."

"That's nice of him," the woman replied to her daughter, her voice filled with ice, before addressing me. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, madam, we came to bring you people into the fold of our glorious Legion.  And might I just say, you are such a beautiful woman.  You’d look even lovelier with a shiny bomb collar around that slender neck. I can only imagine how thrilled my men would be to try you out.” I winked at her and she cringed.  “But I think given the circumstances of you purposely abandoning your child at the first sign of danger, I should let my little fox here decide your fate.”

"You don't know what she is, what she's capable of doing." The woman shook her head, pointing an accusing finger and glaring at the small girl.

"I think I do, actually. The thing is, where as you tried to suppress and shame her for the way she is, I will lift her up and make use of her god-given talents."  I smiled warmly at Vulpes then and patted her head affectionately.

"T'wasn't God who made her like this.  She's the spawn of Satan, she is."  The man, her father presumably, finally grew the balls enough to speak up.

"Remember when you were this backwards, Joshua?" I goaded.  "Well now, Vulpes.  By the way, that's we decided to call you. It means 'fox'. Do you like it?" She nodded emphatically. "Good girl. Like I was saying, you get to decided what's done with your parents.  They can come with us and be slaves or they can be killed. What would you like to do?"

"Can we do the crooksafuxes some more, Mr. Caesar?"  She folded her hands in petition and look up at me with those luminous pools of azure.

I was a sucker for her.  "If that's what you want, sweetie."

With the captures collared and shackled and the legionaries in formation, we were ready to depart.  There were, after all, so many more tribes to conquer.  Vulpes sat atop my shoulders as we looked west, the setting sun illuminating the grove of newly planted crosses in a brilliant orange glow. 

"See, Vulpes, I told you'd there be more."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes' blond hair is based of the promotional deck of cards for Fallout: New Vegas.


	2. Tough Little Bitch.  Aren't Ya, Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal killing/mutilation in this chapter.

**2267**

I don't know how I landed the responsibility of looking after the girl child that Caesar was so fond of. My dogs weren't companions, after all. They were highly trained canine warriors, hunters, trackers yet there she would sit every afternoon when the day's training was done, scratching them behind the ears and laughing as they bared their fangs at her.

"See how much they like me, Antony? See how they smile when I come to visit?"

I itched to tell her that they weren't smiling at her, that they loathed her as much as I did, but I feared the reprisal that would surely come if I voiced my thoughts aloud.  I'd have liked nothing more than to give the hounds the command and watch them rip her to shreds. Caesar, after all, had thrown my pups on a pyre back in Denver. It seemed only fitting retribution to destroy his precious pet fox. 

This day found her in the whelping box with a heavily pregnant bitch who was nearing birth if her sporadic shivers and continuous panting were any indication.

"Antony!" Malpais Legate bellowed as he walked towards me.  I inwardly groaned. What could he possibly want now of all times?

I turned to face him and saluted.  "Ave, Legate.  What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need to you to come with me to headquarters and update the ledgers with our mongrel count and formulate a plan for redistribution to our outposts."

I gestured towards the box.  "Sir, Luna is about to give birth. I shouldn't be away from her."

He rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently, "It's a fucking dog, Antony.  She can handle it.  Besides, Vulpes is with her.  If something goes wrong, she'll come get you.  Isn't that right, Vulpes?"

"Yes, Legate!" Vulpes replied in a syrupy voice, far too sweet to be genuine.  How could he not see what she was? How could Caesar not see it?

I crouched down beside my favorite dog and stroked her fur gently.  "I'll be right back, girl.  You'll be okay." I stood and then followed the Legate to the HQ building, with my stomach in knots.

Thankfully, the meeting was brief and I hurried back to Luna.  As I approached, I could hear her whimpering.  It tugged at my heart but it was not unusual considering the circumstances.  I grew excited think the puppies had started to arrive and I hurried my steps and rounded the corner.  Blood. Blood everywhere.  More blood than was typical in whelping.

Vulpes turned around, drenched in crimson, knife in hand.

"What have you done?"  I screamed, falling next to Luna's muzzle and running my fingers over her bloody coat as she succumbed to blood loss. "My poor baby.  My poor girl."

"I was only trying to help her." Vulpes pouted and batted her lashes.  "I thought we could get the puppies out faster this way."  She wasn't truly sorry.  She tried to look apologetic, but her eyes were dead, cold.

I boiled with rage at what this girl, this... monster had done and knowing nothing would be done to punish her.  Not that it mattered, Luna was gone.  I grabbed my machete, knuckles white on the grip.  With one fluid motion,  I severed Luna's head from her body and thrust it at Vulpes.  "So you remember what you did today."  She studied it, appraising, turning it from side to side.  She showed no fear, no remorse, no...anything.  "Go."

I watched as she walked slowly back to Caesar's tent, leaving a trail of red behind her.

The next day, a strange, small figure skipped through the camp.  I squinted my eyes.  It was Vulpes. With a brand new hat.

 


End file.
